Digital signal processing for wireless communications, such as digital baseband processing or digital front-end implementations, may be implemented using hardware (e.g. silicon) computing platforms. For example, multimedia processing and digital radio frequency (RF) processing may be accomplished by an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) which may implement a digital front-end for a wireless transceiver. A variety of hardware platforms are available to implement digital signal processing, such as the ASIC, a digital signal processor (DSP) implemented as part of a field-programmable gate array (FPGA), or a system-on-chip (SoC). However, each of these solutions often requires implementing customized signal processing methods that are hardware-implementation specific. For example, a digital signal processor may implement a specific portion of digital processing at a cellular base station, such as filtering interference based on the environmental parameters at that base station. Each portion of the overall signal processing performed may be implemented by different, specially-designed hardware, creating complexity.
Moreover, there is interest in moving wireless communications to “fifth generation” (5G) systems. 5G offers promise of increased speed and ubiquity, but methodologies for processing 5G wireless communications have not yet been set.